


Cousin Pete

by randomfandomimagine



Series: Fics (No Reader Insert) [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Gen, NO reader insert, Other, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 07:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18846319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomfandomimagine/pseuds/randomfandomimagine
Summary: Some family cuteness to heal our hearts after Endgame.





	Cousin Pete

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, please leave a kudos and comment! :)

Peter walked into the house, immediately feeling the absence that was so present there. 

“Hello, Peter” Pepper gave him a warm smile.

“Hi, Mrs… Miss Potts” He softly said, holding up a carefully wrapped plate. “I brought cookies for Morgan” 

“Come on in” Pepper walked with him into the livingroom. “She’s… watching TV” 

Peter noticed she hesitated, and when he looked at the screen that the little girl was staring at, he saw an old recording of Iron Man that caused his stomach to turn.

“Did you bake the cookies?” Pepper asked, and Peter was relieved by the distraction.

“God, no” He laughed a bit. “May did” 

“Go ahead” She showed him a sad smile, resting a hand against his back to encourage him. “She’ll be happy to see you again” 

The boy nodded and proceeded to join Morgan at the couch. He promised himself to visit her often, not only because the little girl was adorable and he enjoyed hanging out with her. But because he felt like he owed it to Tony, Pepper and even to Happy for everything they had done for him. So Peter wanted to help them look after her, be a positive figure in her life now that her father was gone. 

“Hey, little Morgan” Peter greeted her with a wide smile. 

“Cousin Pete!” She quickly stood up to go and hug him tight. 

No one really knew how or why she had began calling him ‘cousin’ because she was aware of the fact that they weren’t in fact related. But it was sweet, and it somehow warned the boy’s heart. It made it feel right, like it was what Tony would have wanted. His biological daughter and his adoptive son being like actual siblings. 

“Hi there” Peter gladly hugged her back, pretending to lose his balance when she ran to him. “Wow, you’re so strong!” 

The little girl laughed a bit, jumping up and down in the couch and staring at what Peter held in his hands.

“Did you bring cookies?” He always promised her cookies, and he always felt stupid when he kept forgetting them. Being Spiderman kept him too busy. 

“I did, finally!” He showed her the plate and took the wrapping paper off it. “Tada! My aunt May made them for you” 

Morgan immediately went to grab one, but Peter smiled a bit as he took the plate away from her reach, moving it around as she kept trying to hold it.

“Will you let me have one?” He asked Morgan.

“Yes!”

“You sure?” 

“All you want!” 

“That’s so sweet!” 

The both sat in the couch, eating cookies as she began telling Peter about the cool flying suit on TV and how she was going to be just like her dad when she grew up. 

“Thank you, Peter” Pepper interrupted for a moment, her eyes filled with emotion.

“It’s my pleasure, Miss Potts” The boy smiled back.

She kissed her daughter’s head and left her to play with her ‘cousin Pete’. Even if he, as soon as her mother left, got teary eyed at the memory of Tony Stark that haunted him from the TV screen.


End file.
